Hikari Are
Hikari Are / X 「光あれ・''Hikari Are''」 is a student UA Academy, studying the Hero Course under class 1A. Her quirk being Light Manipulation. She's the xth seat in class, and is the fastest person in her Class, and perhaps the entire region too! Appearance * Person: ** Are is a strappy young gal. He's also a young lady of average height, standing at roughly 167cm tall, and her build is similar in shape to Momo Yaoyorozu's, due to their similar needs of needing fat to use their quirks. She's in shape however, can bench press like 800kg idk. She's quite pale, you may even say she's LIGHT-skinned! Her Irises are Orange-Peach(tbd) coloured, and wow! She has white pupils. Her hair is back-length, blonde, and is both neat yet spiky. * School: ** While at school, Are wears the normal U.A. school uniform, with a buttoned blazer, with a skirt. Her skirt is approx. 20cm above her knee. She wears shiny, loafer type shoes too? * Casual: ** While in Casual Wear, Are wears relatively formal wear. Dresses and such, of course (Quentin being a horny bastard) wears a lot of skirts. * Hero Costume: ** TBD Personality Most people will see Are as a tad bit pretentious. She was raised with lots of LUXURY around her. She still gets along with people, but can be surprised at HOW POOR some of her friends are, relative to her, that is. she doesn't mean any harm from it though. Having an ability that lets her move so fast, she's a bit of an adrenaline junkie too. Her humour is kinda normie, but she likes jokes she can't understand!! She is not particularly sensitive, especially due to how she was raised as an elite. Being called spoiled (or PAMPERED) annoys her but she doesn't (or can't!) deny it. She is however shocked by a lot of stuff, as she was somewhat sheltered until U.A. She is very smart. Being from a rich family, she was able to get the highest levels of education possible, and it shows. She's excellent in all subjects whether it be complex maths or solving puzzles. She is also quite well versed in the arts and can play a couple of sports well. She didn't even know much about heroes before enrolling. She chose to join as she reckoned it would give her the most freedom! Abilities * Overall: ** Are has a quirk that allows her to move incredibly fast, and create Physical objects out of light. The sheer speed of her Quirk's creations and such make her very powerful. * Smarts: ** Are is one of the smartest people in U.A, and as such, is very able when it comes to evaluating what needs to happen on a battlefield. Skill * Quirk: ** Light Manipulation: Are can manipulate and 'grab' photons to create Physical Light Objects, she can wield or launch said objects. She can also move using those photons by wrapping herself or holding on to a projectile she lets go of, as they have mass until they collide. * Stats: ** Strength '''3/5 ©: *** While her quirk is and can be powerful and even more powerful, she's limited by the amount of mass she can trade-off. ** ''Agility '''6/5 (S):'' *** Her quirk allows for travel at super-fast speeds. Because photons move so fast, she can also, let's say, move from one ball of photons moving forwards to a ball of photons moving to the right extremely fast, pretty much instantaneously. Alternatively, she can grab the photons she's in to regain control. ** Intellect '''5/5 (A)':'' *** Borderline Genius, she excels at several subjects. ** Teamwork '''2/5 (D): *** She can direct her teammates well but isn't amazing at working with them. ** ''Technique '''4/5 (B)'': *** Her technique is great, but the speed of photons make it hard to manipulate honestly.